Various printing mechanisms, such as photocopiers, laser printers, inkjet printers, etc., typically include trays and/or drawers that temporarily hold a supply of print media sheets for subsequent delivery into the printing mechanism. The trays or drawers, typically referred to as input trays, maintain the print media sheets in a position near a feed mechanism, commonly a pick roller or tire. In particular, the input tray selectively maintains the print media sheets in a position to be contacted or picked by the feed mechanism, which advances the picked print media sheets into the printing mechanism for subsequent printing. Conventional media trays, however, have typically been unable to satisfactorily hold media of different sizes and have small footprints.